


【礼尊】神之间的游戏

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *创造神礼×破坏神尊（创造神和破坏神部分设定取自《龙珠超》）*老夫老（少？）妻





	【礼尊】神之间的游戏

**Author's Note:**

> *创造神礼×破坏神尊（创造神和破坏神部分设定取自《龙珠超》）  
*老夫老（少？）妻

破坏神周防尊沉睡了有几百年之久，因为这个宇宙并不需要他，百无聊赖下不得已只能休眠。睡了几百年后周防终于醒了，因为醒之前做了不愉快的梦一时生气直接把附近的太阳给毁掉了，他身处的星球陷入了黑暗中，此时破坏神的使者草薙出云直接给了他一拳顺便让时光倒流回太阳被破坏神炸掉之前。  
“你干什么……”周防尊就算再不爽也不能伤害使者，只是有点委屈地看着他。  
“就算是破坏神也不能随随便便就炸掉太阳啊，尊。”草薙向他摆出“不可以”的手势顺便将一块草莓蛋糕递过去：“这是来自地球的美食，请用。”  
“哦……”周防尊毫不客气地将蛋糕咬进嘴里，其实他对味道没什么挑剔，只要能吃就行，在他成为神之前一直都是在荒无人烟的星球独自生活，饿了的话什么都可以吃。不过那都是几亿年前的事了，几亿年前的宇宙能有什么好东西可以吃么。  
说道他是破坏神这件事，与他平级的神灵只有创造神，他们是整个宇宙唯二的上位神，除此之外统统都是下级，而创造神的实力是远远不及破坏神的，但他们是一心同体的，无论哪一方死亡另一方也会同样消失。  
破坏神的存在意义就是为了保证创造神的寿命，只有破坏神是自成神那刻起就不会变化的，创造神却会老去，而周防尊活着对方也就能一直活着。  
创造神可以创造生命却需要破坏神才能维持自己的生命，想想还是挺可笑的。  
他们一心同体，关系却一点都不好。  
成神前两人互看不顺眼打了一架，那一仗可说是惊天动地，半个宇宙差点都毁在他们手里，那也是创造神的巅峰战力了，自成神后就逐渐没办法再企及周防尊的实力，甚至周防现在连一成力都不用拿出来了。破坏神的力量太强了，动辄一个星球就会被毁灭，若是拿出全力整个宇宙都有可能化为齑粉将一切都回归于宇宙大爆炸之前。  
即使如此周防尊依然喜欢到创造神所居住的星球造访。大概因为是一心同体的冤家吧。  
吃完草莓蛋糕周防吮了吮手指上沾到的奶油，不得不说这东西味道还真不错，周防尊第一次尝到这种食物：“草薙，这东西叫什么？”  
草薙笑嘻嘻地看着他：“我就知道你会喜欢，这个叫草莓蛋糕，来自地球的甜点。”  
“哦，这样。”周防想了想，地球这个星球他没有印象，不过似乎还不错的样子，既然取悦了破坏神那么就可以长久地存活下去了。  
破坏神的职责便是破坏，周防尊自由自在无拘无束想做什么便做什么，他自己便是规则，毁掉一颗星球只凭自己心情全然不顾其他，当然他也不会过于肆无忌惮，否则宇宙就会失衡，且他只要稍微做点什么身为创造神的宗像礼司就会念叨个没完，这一点上完全是上了年纪的老年人。  
与周防尊一心同体的创造神名叫宗像礼司，年龄与周防相同都是上古时期的神灵了，宇宙与生命其实并非由他所创，只是前任年事太高有退隐之意，而同级的破坏神也必须一同由新人继任才行。  
宗像与周防都是老创造神的徒弟，均是中位神，只是宗像品行端正道德崇高深受赏识，周防则是只有力量强大这一点很突出。  
继任破坏神需要继任者去挑战前任直到将前任击败为止，周防尊挑战了数次才终于加冕为神。经过了这么久远的年月宗像礼司也已经上了年纪，创造神是会衰老的，无论宗像如何用圣水维持身体的状态终究会老去，只是性格仍旧像以前一样。  
正这样想着，周防就听到了由意念直接传入脑中的声音：“周防，你又把你星球附近的太阳炸掉了。”这是宗像礼司的声音，虽说年老声线却依旧中气十足，神之间会用意念互相交流，而创造神更是可以将眼界放之宇宙，可以说任何一丝微小的变化都逃不过他的眼睛。  
“哼，上了年纪还是这么勤勉啊。”周防尊嗤笑一声。“莫非创造神有偷窥的癖好吗？”  
“这是在守卫宇宙，这可是我的职责，倒是你啊，周防，破坏神的职责可是帮助创造神消灭罪恶维持正义，被你如此儿戏对待会让神沦为恶党的。”  
“算了吧，宗像，我可是中立的，不管这种事。”周防尊打了个呵欠伸个懒腰。“喂，草薙，下次睡醒我还要吃这个什么草莓蛋糕。”  
“知道了。”草薙出云回了一句。  
“我睡了，宗像，晚安。”周防就仿佛对方就在眼前一样摆了摆手又躺下准备休眠。  
“真是的……”宗像的语气有些无奈。“这位破坏神先生还真是喜欢睡觉啊，不过这样也好，省得你到处搞破坏让我为难。”  
“哼。”周防翻了个身。  
“但是，我若是告诉你我在地球发现了什么你一定会感兴趣的。”远在创造神宫殿里的宗像礼司扶了扶眼镜。  
“什么？”  
“你还记得真理之门吗？”  
“啊……那种陈年往事……”周防才不会对这些感兴趣，他记得老创造神曾说过宇宙中飘忽不定的真理之门可以让凡人之躯获得神明之力，不过如果没有尤格索托斯这位被称为“门之钥”的神明谁也无法进入门里获得真正的神力，只是他们本来就是神明不需要这种东西。  
宗像礼司继续说着：“真理之门上缺少了一块碎片，而这缺少的部分就在地球，大概是真理之门经过的地球的时候掉落到那里去的吧。现在被地球人发现并命名为德累斯顿石板。”  
“你到底想说什么？”周防有些不耐烦。  
“真理之门的力量可是无限的，哪怕只是一块小小石板都可以让凡人获得庞大的力量，周防，你知道这意味着什么。”  
“啧。”本来还想好好睡一觉，周防尊坐起身抓了抓自己的头发。“你想让我去把那东西抢回来再归还回门那里去？宗像，这是你该干的事。而且谁知道门下一次会出现在什么地方……”  
宗像礼司脸上盈满笑意：“别急啊，我正要说到你感兴趣的地方，地球人并未用石板作恶的打算，只是单纯回应了石板获得力量，我想碎片不必急于回收。我发现在地球上有与我们的外貌完全相同的两个人接受了石板力量的馈赠。”  
“啊？还有与我们完全相同的？还是两个人类？”  
“是的，大概是巧合？”宗像继续观察着地球上的动静。“总之很有趣，要一起去看看吗？”  
“哼。”周防轻哼一声。“上了年纪就给我老老实实待着别乱跑，别忘了你要是死了我也就消失了。”  
“我知道，事关宇宙的平衡我也会珍惜自己的生命，只是你不好奇吗，周防？”  
“好奇什么？”这觉看来是睡不成了，周防尊起身换掉身上那件宽大的睡衣穿上破坏神的装束，颈项间只戴着石榴石与青金石配饰，上半身裸露在外只有手腕戴着数枚白银手钏，下半身穿着由努格白做成的裤子在脚踝处由白银环扎起，腰间系了一条暗色的腰带，抬手叫破坏神使者草薙出云到跟前来。“草薙，去那家伙的星球。”那家伙当然是指宗像礼司。  
“知道了，那你可要抓紧我。”草薙看他已经搭上自己肩膀便开始带着破坏神在宇宙空间里飞行。  
“当然是好奇这两位与我们极其相似的人类的未来啊。”宗像礼司的声音继续在脑中回响。  
“哼，创造神可以任意往返于未来于现在之间还用得着特意去看吗？”  
“也不是任意啊。”宗像正摘下右手食指上的戒指。“创造神是不可以过多干涉自然法则的，而且人类个体的寿命很短暂，权当作消遣了，周防你不也是无聊地一直在用睡觉来打发时间么。”  
这话还真是让人难以反驳，周防“啧”了一声没再出声，草薙的飞行速度很快，不一会儿两人就到了创造神所在的星球。  
神居住的星球上不存在人类，而两个神也居于宇宙的南北两端，宗像所在的星球在宇宙的最北端，从周防尊所在的最南端到最北端中间经过一个虫洞可以有效减少路上花费的时间。沿着熟悉的路径周防尊来访宗像礼司的创造神宫殿，毫不客气地炸毁宫殿的墙壁卷起滚滚尘埃，宗像听到动静瞥了眼烟雾中逐渐清晰的身影：“哦呀哦呀，你就不能好好走大门吗？”  
周防并不想回答只是迈开步子走到宗像礼司面前惬意地坐在他旁边：“是你叫我来的。”  
“可我并未叫你来毁坏我的墙壁啊。”宗像脸上增长了些许细纹，虽然年轻不再却多了几分沉稳，不过在周防尊眼里他无论何时都是只老狐狸。宗像礼司身上穿着的创造神装束颜色比较单一是藏青色，也没有什么饰品，方才摘下来的戒指放在戒指收纳盒里，周防看到了后抬眼看了看宗像：“这不是已经去未来看过了么。”  
“我刚才用戒指去确认了J星球的未来，地球的未来我可没有看。”创造神的戒指是种戴上就可以去往未来的神器，创造神通过这种方式来确认哪个物种该留与否或者哪个星球该留与否，一旦确认可以消灭且对周遭和平衡都不会产生影响就通知破坏神前去进行毁灭仪式。  
“哦……怎么样啊，J星球？”周防挑眉问着。  
“未来的进展还不错，有存留的价值。”  
“哼。”  
创造神的使者淡岛世理眨眼间修复了被破坏神毁坏的墙壁便与草薙出云一同在外等候。互为冤家的两位神明每每见面后却又腻在一起让两位使者都不好在殿内多待一会，兴许是一心同体的影响吧，彼此在宇宙的南北两端却又如磁石般互相吸引。宗像礼司看着很干脆地躺在自己旁边准备闭眼小憩的破坏神手指摸进对方的裤子里抚摸着对方的大腿根部：“要去看看吗？顺便去地球转一转。”  
“地球在哪啊？”  
“很偏远，而且文明程度相对而言还不算很先进，不过就这种偏远星球而言已经很不错了。”  
周防心里犹豫了片刻，总之闲着也没什么事做：“可以，不过如果有什么不愉快的事我就把地球炸掉。”  
“你还真是野蛮，为何是由你来继任破坏神啊。”宗像无奈地叹息一声，明明同为老创造神徒弟时周防的性格还好，成神后真是一天比一天恶劣了。  
“别抱怨了，还不快点。”周防抬腿用脚踝碰了碰宗像的手肘位置，因为裤子的样式的关系在宗像礼司的角度看来完全就是走光了，不过他没作声只是凑过去在对方的唇上咬了一口：“我们现在就去。”  
宗像礼司示意自己的使者淡岛不用跟随，他和破坏神去地球一段就会回来，草薙则在一旁叮嘱周防别随心情乱来，此话被宗像听到他只是淡然地笑了笑让草薙放宽心，两位神本就是要互相扶持互相制约的，且一心同体这一点就足以让破坏神在与创造神一起行动时收敛许多了。宗像施用神力创造出一个空间可以容纳下他们也可以在宇宙中快速移动，宗像告诉他地球的位置就在北宇宙，只是比他所在的最北端还要偏僻。  
周防尊没什么话要说，除了：“我才是好心为了不让你乱来，毕竟你死了我也就消失了。”  
宗像只是笑。  
地球很快就到了，宗像感知着不寻常的气息发觉石板现在位于东方一个四面环海的岛国：“在那种地方也比较容易寻找，要去吗，周防？”  
“不是你说要去么。”周防尊只是跟在他后面，随后两人位于东京名为镇目町的上空滞留。  
“宗像，这就是你说的有趣的事吗？”周防的视线一直盯着地面某条街道，从那里隐隐传出不同寻常的两股力量。  
“是的，没错，我就知道你会感兴趣。”  
“这可比睡觉有意思多了。”  
在双方的视野中，某条熙熙攘攘的街道上有两名外貌上与创造神和破坏神一模一样的男子——只是穿着他们地球人的服饰——正走在一起，道路两旁的行人都不由因为这两人碰面而吓得纷纷逃离。  
长相与破坏神相同的红发男子先打破了两人之间的沉默对峙：“Scepter 4的室长先生找我有什么事？”  
另一方与创造神极其相似的青发男人则是回应着：“难道不应该是吠舞罗的大将先生找我有事吗？”  
“啧。”  
轻微咋舌过后又是无言的对峙，虽说两人并排走在一起气氛却格外剑拔弩张，红发男子旁边有个小女孩试图跟上父母的步伐却不慎摔倒，抬眼看到男子正瞪着自己吓得直掉眼泪，红发男子只是将她拉起来蹲下身子帮她拍掉衣服上沾染的尘土，小女孩有些疑惑对方也许并没有看起来那么坏不过也在父母的催促下跟着离开了。  
“哦呀？”青发男人全程目睹了这一幕不禁抱起手臂取乐了起来。“吠舞罗的大将也会关心幼童，真是温柔的人啊。”  
“别误会，我只是看到她想起了我们家的小女孩。”  
“我明白，原来吠舞罗的大将是这么温柔的一个人啊，简直可以说是奇迹，不对，反差，呵……极力否认的你还真是可爱啊。”  
“你想打架吗？”红发男子挑眉瞪了他一眼。  
“真是头脑简单的野蛮人，”青发男人摘下眼镜。“不过也是，眼下气氛刚好。”  
“哦，他们要打起来了，宗像。”周防尊坐在半空看得津津有味，抬手拽了拽身旁宗像礼司的袖子边。  
“我知道，要不要打赌谁会赢？”  
“哼，肯定是长得像我的那个地球人会赢啊，你没察觉到他们的力量差距吗？”  
“周防，有时候不能只看表面，你什么时候才能懂这些道理？”宗像皱了皱眉。  
周防尊嗤笑：“在绝对的力量面前你所想的那些全都是没有意义的。”  
“不能这么说吧，石板能够馈赠的力量是有限的，人类的身体承受能力也是有限的，即使是天才也不可能得到绝对性的力量，更不要说过强的力量会反噬拥有者自身。”  
“你是成心想跟我吵架是吧，宗像？”周防明显有些不悦，四周弥漫着的火药味仿佛下一秒随时都有可能抬手就炸毁这个星球。  
不过宗像可不会让他这么做，无缘无故毁掉一个星球是不合乎常理与平衡的事情，宗像浅笑着：“别这么生气，你看看你，过了这么多年脾气越来越大了。我们只是在打赌，输赢尚且还是未知呢。”  
“哼。”  
地上的两个地球人实力确实不错，在力量上的确是红发男子要更胜一筹，不过对于力量的运用熟练程度上还是青发男人，即使面对强大的对手也能快速准确地找到应对方式从而将局势逆转为对自己有利，无论对自身实力，手中武器还是周边环境的利用全部都堪称完美，红发男子力量虽强却也一时占不到优势。  
“看啊，周防，那才是久经战场的完美战士，如果人类都是你那种思想的话，恐怕文明就不复存在了。”宗像脸上有着难以掩饰的得意神色。  
“要不是因为我跟你一心同体真想在这里给你一拳。”周防起身伸出食指指向缠斗中的二人，指尖凝聚起黑红色的力量。  
宗像察觉不妙急忙上前阻拦：“周防，你想做什么？我们可是神，不能干涉人类的事。”  
“没什么，只是想结束这场无聊的游戏，顺便让创造神的脸色变得比现在更难看一点。”  
“你这家伙……不过是场游戏怎么这么争强好胜……”宗像拿他没辙只好拉起他往别处飞去。“我们去看看别的地方。”  
心情不算很好的周防尊甩开他抓着自己的手：“别离我这么近，真恶心。”  
“好啊，那就保持距离。”宗像礼司对此求之不得，率先飞落在地面变成人类的样子，因为变化术的关系外貌也恢复了年轻的姿态。而周防丝毫没有伪装成人类的打算，他那身裸露过多的装束引来大街上的行人纷纷侧目与围观。宗像看不下去了招手叫他躲进一家服装店：“快过来，你想被当疯子围观吗！”  
随手扯了件外套给周防套上：“这样看起来好多了。”  
周防完全不能理解为什么要包裹这么严实：“只要不是裸体不就好了？”  
“不行，地球的观念和我们不太一样。”  
“哦——？”周防尊挑了挑眉仔细看着对方的表情变化，而后者只是垂眸帮他整理身上的外套衣领顺便帮他系好衣扣，真是好久没见他这副年轻的样子了，久到周防尊都已经忘记了原来宗像礼司曾经是长这个样子的，白皙精致的脸，长且浓密的睫毛以及薄薄的嘴唇，再回想一下老年宗像那张已经显得松弛的脸周防就叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”宗像见他叹气以为又有什么惹他不开心了。  
“没什么。”  
其实周防知道，宗像很在意自己的容貌变化，这方面完全不像个神，不然也就不会每天用圣水维持外表的年轻态了，在意容貌变化是一点，在意寿命才是真实吧。创造神无法维持自己的寿命，却需要破坏神来作为支撑，身为老创造神弟子时宗像礼司就很心高气傲了，这一认知会让他很不愉快吧，当然，对周防尊也同样。一直自己独自过了不知多久突然要两个人变为一心同体互相扶持任谁都无法接受，所以才会有成神前的那场大战。  
但是周防尊是不会让宗像礼司死的，就算是为了自己，宗像礼司同样。这一点已经不需要再说明，彼此都懂。  
“对了，听你刚才的语气怎么好像你很了解地球？”周防见他帮自己整好外套又从衣服里拿出一些纸片一样的东西和地球人进行无障碍的交谈。  
问题看起来是解决了，宗像回过身来和他一起走出服装店：“当然是因为我提前了解了一下地球的情况，我才不会像你一样什么都不知道就贸然去各种地方。”  
“哼，毕竟创造神很弱嘛，谨慎点也没什么。”周防话语里再次充满挑衅。  
“我才不会跟你一般见识呢。”宗像推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“地球上久负盛名的就是美食了，我带你去品尝一下吧。”  
摆在桌子上的美食看起来就很不错的样子，周防虽说食物从不挑剔也不禁迷上了这种极致的美味，这个时候才会觉得高位神远离人类也有一点不好，那就是尝到人类食物的机会微乎其微。  
“宗像，这个什么蛋糕我曾经吃过，原来是地球的食物吗？”周防指着餐后的甜点草莓蛋糕说道。  
“没错，其实这杯抹茶味道要更好，你要不要尝尝？”  
“不要，苦。”  
“你还没有尝呢。”  
“那个颜色一看就很糟糕。”  
宗像伸手过来抹掉周防唇边沾到的奶油含进嘴里，周防看到了直接揪起对方的领子吻了上去，一番激烈的纠缠后黏着的双唇才分开，扯断根晶亮的涎水丝。  
“那是我的蛋糕。”  
“我只是看你的吃相不雅不想浪费这么美味的甜点，顺便谢谢款待。”宗像舔了舔唇，方才的吻带着丝草莓的甜味。  
“哼。”宗像甩开他的领子坐回原位抹了抹唇。  
整个地球没有任何人知道，宇宙仅有的两位上位神就在地球的某个角落正体验人类的生活。这若是被众神知道了也将是极其重大的事件，所以他们隐瞒了自己的气息与行踪，同时要自己的使者对外保密。  
这样大胆的行动宗像礼司以前可是从来没有过的，周防尊想着他是不是也觉得无聊所以才会有这种出格的举动，况且人类这种寿命极其短暂的生物就算获得了超然的能力又能如何，他们并不知道该怎么使用，也没有用武之地，因为现在这个时代需要的不是战争而是和平。  
但周防尊完全不相信人类这种生物会永远禁止战争，战争的起因大多都是私欲，而私欲是很常见的一种感情，他们只是在用表面的其乐融融掩盖私下里的暗无天日。周防尊对人类是抱有着消极的情绪的，他不认为这种具有高级智慧的生物有什么存在意义，何其渺小，他只需动动手指就可以让人类整个族群化为齑粉。  
但是宗像礼司却问他：“你不觉得很有趣吗？”  
这还是破坏神第一次听到创造神关于这种渺小却具有智慧的生物的看法。  
“虽然重蹈覆辙，但他们也不是一昧的毫无长进，且人类的未来总是会让众神大吃一惊。”宗像礼司站在夜色下的天台上，夜风吹起他的鬓发。“我也很期待他们会用真理之门的碎片作出什么惊人的举动。”  
“说到底，我只是来打发时间。”周防尊趴在天台围栏上看着这座被五光十色的霓虹灯点缀如不夜城般的镇目町。“我对他们的未来不感兴趣。”  
德累斯顿石板选择了七位资质优秀的人类并赋予了力量，第一位出现的白银之王与第二位出现的黄金之王本想用此来终结战争为世界带来和平，却发现石板的力量并不具有这样的能力，陷入了苦恼中的白银之王撇下了同伴黄金之王与石板。这之后的秩序与体系均是由黄金之王建立起来的，这之后七位王相继出现，经历60年之久，命运的齿轮再次转动。  
“今夜的风有点让人不愉快。”周防尊这样说着。  
“哦呀？莫非破坏神先生不习惯吹夜风吗？”宗像礼司轻笑。“也是啊，你一睡就是不知道多少年才会醒来，这次能遇到这样的好机会也是难得。”  
“什么意思？”  
宗像并不打算回答：“我们继续看下去就知道了。”  
第三王权者势力的一名干部被不明人士枪杀，一直居于天空中漂浮的“白鲸”里有了一位不速之客，随后一名少年从天空坠落却跌进了学园岛。  
“这下子有意思了呢。”破坏神终于觉得不那么无聊了，不过这还不够，这样的事件各个星球每时每秒都有发生，只是周防心里隐隐觉得和真理之门碎片有牵扯的事情应该不会如此简单才对。而宗像礼司只是淡然地看着眼前发生的一切，创造神一直在观察宇宙各处的人类，恐怕见得多了，只是刚才的语气怎么像是他早有预料一般？周防尊心里一阵狐疑，却又什么都没问，这是他不多得的优点。  
随后几天在第三王权者极其同伴四处寻找杀害自己干部的凶手时被第四王权者带领人来进行逮捕。这之后第四王权者又带人打算登上“白鲸”一探究竟，但这之后发生了爆炸，白银之王死亡只留下了尸体。  
这之后自称无色之王的凶手出现，第三王权者越狱带着人去学园岛，第四王权者也随后带人赶到，小小的学园岛一下子汇聚了三方势力。准确来说，还有真正的白银之王这个第四方势力。  
这之后学园岛陷入了混乱，在这场混乱中第三王权者如愿杀了凶手但是也因此灯尽油枯被第四王权者杀死，从而这场闹剧终于落幕了。  
逝去的生命都会以微弱的生命能量的形式回归到创造神的手中，宗像礼司长长地叹了口气：“果然啊。”  
“什么意思？”  
“真理之门的碎片在地球存在的时间也不短了，我每次都会看到相同的结局发生，不过这次已经很不错了，至少没有伤及几十万无辜的性命。”宗像礼司笑了起来。“能想到这种办法，该说不愧是你和我么。”  
“这又是什么意思？”周防尊越听越不明白了。  
“你当然不知道了，那个时候你还在睡觉呢，我曾去你的星球取了一些你的生命能量将我的生命能量一起送到了地球让他们作为地球人诞生。”  
“莫非……”  
“他们是我们作为人类的化身，你可以这么理解。”宗像礼司将从周防身上取来的生命能量还了回去。  
周防尊更不爽了，他现在很想揍眼前这个擅作主张的混蛋可是又深知就算是为了自己也绝对不能揍他：“我可没同意你做这种事，你这样不就属于干涉了吗。”  
“话不能这么说，那可是人类啊。”  
周防极力忍耐了下来：“不过，这样微弱的生命能量就算回归了也会被我的主人格同化消失。”  
“哦呀？破坏神大人竟然在关心人类啊！”宗像像是发现了什么不得了的事情满脸惊异。  
“你给我闭嘴！碎片的事怎么办？还回收吗？”  
“不需要了，本来对于真理之门来说就是微乎其微的碎片，即使没有也完全不会产生影响。”  
“所以你果然是在耍我吧！”  
“对我们来说如同停驻的漫长时间中有一两次调味剂不也是很新奇的体验么。”创造神宗像礼司浅笑着手掌抚上对方的脸。“我们可是一心同体啊。”  
“你说得没错。”周防尊果断地朝伸进嘴里的手指咬了下去。“但是不揍你一顿果然还是不能消气，这样好了，宗像，舍弃掉几颗星球让我出气吧。”话音刚落抬手朝宇宙空间释放出强大的破坏能量，紧接着宗像便察觉到离此非常远的几颗星球上生命的气息一瞬间消失了。  
“周防！你这样随意破坏会毁掉平衡的……！”宗像方才脸上永远富有余裕的表情这才消失不见，而周防尊扬唇嗤笑一声：“我一直想看你这幅表情很久了。”  
“你……！”宗像礼司难得气结，连忙将意识传递给自己的使者淡岛世理让她把时间倒退回三分钟之前。  
幸好可以挽救，宗像礼司算是败给他了。这次之后两位神明又不知道要过几万年才会冷战结束。

fin.


End file.
